There has been almost no research that has examined the relationship between psychopathology and treatment response in women substance abusers (SAs). The antisocial personality disorder (APD) diagnosis in particular has received little attention in women SAs. The existing research suggests that these variables may have a differential impact on outcome for women and men SAs. The proposed research will explore the relationship of psychopathology in general, and antisociality in particular, to treatment outcome in cocaine dependent women. Additionally, the research will include identification of predictors of substance use outcomes as well as determining at what level of program implementation a program is most cost effective for women. One hundred and fifty women entering residential treatment for cocaine dependence will be evaluated at six month intervals for a period of two years. The baseline assessments will include urine toxicology, the Addiction Severity Index (ASI), structured interviews for DSM-III-R Axis I and II disorders, various measures of antisociality, and a Risk for Aids Behavior Questionnaire (RAB). Other measures of risk for substance use will include social support, coping behaviors, self-help beliefs and behaviors, and self-efficacy questionnaires. Reassessments will be performed at six month intervals to determine patient outcome and stability of a number of the measures (e.g. Axis II disorders, coping skills). The information that the study will yield regarding the predictors of treatment response and course of addiction in women cocaine addicts will provide data which may suggest more effective treatment interventions for women SAs. Additionally, the research will develop a method of identifying what point in treatment is most cost effective for women cocaine addicts.